The Arrangement Oneshots
by illogicalstar
Summary: Oneshots from a new story coming soon. Things are back to normal after Sasuke returned to the village, but soon, the whole village is in uproar when they learn of the arranged marriage between the last Uchiha and a Kunoichi from Kumo. Neither are happy.
1. AN number one

_**Authors long notes about this story.**_

The story will most likely be called "The Arrangement."

This 'story' is a collection of oneshots based on the Rp some friends and I are doing, and maybe some time soon, we'll turn the Roleplay into an actual story. There will be a bunch of OCs, don't like it, don't read it. I don't care. I don't want to hear your complaints about the pairings or the amount of Ocs used. The story is mine, and I'll write it however I want to.. I'll change what I want, and add things. Don'...

**Storyline:** The Rookies are about 20 years old, Naruto just celebrated his 20th birthday, and Sasuke had returned from Sound, having killed his brother and the members of Akatsuki. Sakura got over her crush while he was gone, and started to date Lee - they've been dating for about four years.

Sasuke is forced to marry a medical ninja from Kumo, whom happened to be the Raikage's niece(father's side). Their marriage would bring the two villages together - but neither of them is happy about this agreement, but they must fulfill their duties to their village. Apparently, the head of the Veena clan - a prominent clan from Kumo(Sasuke's wife's clan) had already arranged this with the leader of the Uchiha clan (obviously before the massacre), and the Hyuuga clan had been involved in this marriage contract.

**Pairings**: SasukeOC, NarutoOC, LeeSaku, NejiIno, TentenOc, KibaHinata, ShinoOC, GaaraOc, eventual TsunadeJiraiya. Other pairings will be decided once the story goes on. Kaythnxbai.

**Warnings:** Language, sex, violence, and some disturbing imagery.

x-----x-----x--------x------x-------x------x-----x-----x-----x----x-----x----------x--------x-----x

**Things you outta know:**

-Sasuke and Sakura…not going to be a couple. They became closer after Sasuke had returned from Sound. She was angry at first, but after a while, she let go of her anger for him, so they got closer.

Sasuke and Sakura's relationship is PURELY PLATONIC. She loves him like a brother, and he loves her like a sister. She's the only woman, he'll let close to him.

-Itachi is dead, but Sasuke knows the truth behind the massacre.

-Sasuke lives within the Uchiha complex, and since his return, he has been restoring the complex to its former glory, renting out some of the houses to people in need of homes. He lives in the Uchiha manor, alone.

Until next time.

_Illogicalstar. _


	2. The Meeting

**A/N:** The first one-shot.

**Warnings:** language.

**Characters:** Sasuke, Sakura, fangirls, and Siobhan. (his future wife)

**Pairings:** none yet, but _implied _SasukeOc.

X---x---------x-------x-------x-------x------x-----x----X

**The First Meeting.**

Uchiha Sasuke was **not** happy. He had been summoned to the hokage's office, and once he'd arrived, he'd been informed that his future _wife_ was going to be arriving at the village in less than three hours, and she'd be moving into the Uchiha compound with him, before their wedding next month. He wasn't happy that his father and the head of the village had matched him with a woman he didn't know - a woman, whom he had heard was a force to reckon with. He knew she was probably a good kunoichi, otherwise they would have never chosen her to be his wife - his father had probably seen great potential in the young medical ninja.

After leaving the hokage's office, in a fouler mood than he had entered it, he began his journey towards the Uchiha compound to set up his fiancée's bedroom. He would not be sharing a bedroom with the woman, - not even when they were married. Oh, he was sure that the elders would send some representative to make sure that they had consummated their marriage, by checking the sheets, but he didn't give a damn and he was quite sure his _lovely_ wife would feel the same way. He wasn't excited about sharing his house with a woman, because she'd probably bitch at him for the littlest things, like the toilet seat - he didn't know if he could handle the woman bitching at him about the littlest things. He knew he'd have to get used to it, get used to the fact that he couldn't sleep on the couch naked, or walk around his house naked - which he often did. He had a habit of getting nude once he was in his house, leaving a trail of clothes in his wake.

Sasuke cringed as he saw his resident stalkers approach him, lust gleaming in their eyes. He wondered if they had heard of his arranged marriage - everyone else knew, because messengers had spread the _happy _news. Naruto had thrown him a party, to celebrate the good news, and everyone had given him congratulations. Jiraiya, the perverted old man had given him some sex advice, and had dragged him unceremoniously to the sex shop, buying over thousands of yen (correct me if I'm wrong) worth of sex toys, and books. Kakashi had given him advise as well, and had told him that he'd better make worth of the time he had before he was married. Shikamaru had told him that women were troublesome, and that his wife would probably be a nagger - nagging about every single little thing, but said that if he wanted a place to stay, he'd be happy to let him stay with him.

"Sasuke-kuun," one of the fan girls said, snapping Sasuke from his thoughts. He scowled, eyes narrowed as he regarded the fan girls around him.

"What?" He snapped, not caring if he made them cry. Hell, he _hoped_ he made them freaking cry and leave him alone, but he knew that probably wouldn't happen.

"Is it true, that you're getting married?"

Sasuke snorted. "Yes." He ignored the looks of devastation on the fan girls' faces, and turned around, hoping to get out of this alive.

"B-but why?" Sasuke growled, annoyed with the fan girls. He was tempted to use Chidori on them, but he knew that he couldn't kill them, as much as he wanted, because the council would have no problem putting him to death.

"Fuck off," One of the fangirls grabbed his arm. "Don't make me use Chidori on your ass, because I won't hesitate to do so." He was about to say more, but an annoyed voice stopped him from saying more.

"Shut up, and leave Sasuke alone. He's not interested in you, and he never will be interested in you." Sasuke breathed a breath of relief as he realized that Sakura had come to his 'rescue'. "He's engaged." She tugged at Sasuke's arm, and dragged him away from the sobbing fan girls.

x------x-----x-------x

They'd spent the trip to the Uchiha manor in silence, neither of them knew what to say, but Sasuke liked the quiet - it was nice - quiet before the storm. Sakura was his oldest friend, the woman whom he could trust with his secrets. He was relieved that Sakura had gotten over her annoying obsession with him, and because of this, they'd been able to get closer to each other.

Sakura looked at her former teammate - she knew something was bothering him, and she hoped that she could help him with his problem. "What's wrong Sasuke?" She asked, as they entered the Uchiha complex. "You look troubled."

Sasuke glanced at Sakura, exhaling deeply. "My fiancée is coming in three hours," He didn't like the idea, but he knew that Sakura would be able to help him set her up her quarters, for she was a girl…and she knew what girls liked. "And she's staying here," He trailed off as he pulled out the keys to the Uchiha manor.

Sakura smiled, knowing what he was asking. "Of course I'll help you Sasuke." She said as they entered Sasuke's childhood home. She wasn't bothered by the engagement of Sasuke and the kumo kunoichi - and even though she knew Sasuke was not happy about the engagement, she thought it was good that Sasuke would be settling down soon. Sasuke led her towards the room the Cloud kunoichi would be staying in until their wedding. She had been in the Uchiha manor, but she hadn't explored the rooms, so when she saw the bedroom, she gasped - it was beautiful, the room was decorated in shades of red, the room had been punctuated with antiques, probably from ancient times. In the center of the room, was a mahogany four poster bed, the bed was bare, save for the deep red and gold curtains hanging from the posts. The room itself was quite bare, save for the antiques, and the bed - but with Sakura's good taste, the room would be beautiful, and hopefully the girl would like what she picked. French doors lead to what Sakura figured was either the bathroom, or a walk in closet. "Wow Sasuke, this room is beautiful!" She exclaimed as she looked at the bay windows, which looked out to the garden.

"It was my mother's room…" He whispered, ignoring the pang of sadness as he thought about his mother. He looked at Sakura, who had placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently. Sakura knew that it still hurt Sasuke to talk about his parents, especially his mother, whom he had been the closest to when he was younger. She nodded, and placed a kiss on his cheek, looking over the room.

"We'll need to buy furniture, and some beddings," She paused, thoughtful. "Probably dark red with golden accents. The furniture will probably be mahogany, and I'm thinking that maybe we should accent the room with either bronze accessories or gold." She nodded her head, as she made a list in her head of the things they'd need to buy. "Oh, and there's a bathroom, right?"

Sasuke nodded, pointing to the mahogany doors. "Through there," He answered. "There is a shower, as well as a bathtub, and the walk in closet is also through those doors." He had explored the room, and its bathroom - cleaning his mother's things from the bathroom, and placing those things in the attic, but when he reached the closet, he couldn't touch anything…He didn't know why, but he couldn't. He figured that the girl could wear his mother's expensive kimonos, and robes, if she didn't have any of her own.

"You picked well Sasuke," Sakura nodded, grabbing Sasuke's hand as she dragged him out of the room, down the hall - making a quick stop to pick her purse from the kitchen table, before they exited the house. They avoided the main street, in case the fan girls came back, going through the back way - though it took longer.

As they entered the store, they heard a feminine voice call out to them. "Fancy seeing you here," Sasuke and Sakura turned around, and came face to face with Ino and her boyfriend, Neji. Neji, Sasuke noted looked like he did not want to be there, furniture shopping, but Ino looked excited.

"Hn," he grunted, grabbing a brochure from a small table - looking through it, ignoring the blonde haired kunoichi's amused snort.

Ino looked at Sakura, a blonde eyebrow rose. "Furniture shopping?"

Sakura nodded, smiling. "Sasuke's fiancée is coming today, and we're shopping for some furniture and accessories for her room."

Ino squealed. "How cute!" She turned to look at who was deeply immersed in the catalog. She didn't know if he was _actually_ interested in the furniture catalogues, but he sure made it seem as though he were. Sasuke looked up, and glared at Ino.

Ino laughed, "Don't give me that look Mr. Prized stallion," Sasuke snorted at the nickname. He didn't really mind that Ino called him that - it was an inside joke between the two of them, and most of the others didn't understand the joke behind it. "Where do we start?"

x--x----------x---------x-------x-------------------x------------x---------------x------x

His fiancee would be here in two minutes. After shopping with Sakura and Ino, and arranging the furniture, and furnishing the bedroom, he had gone straight to the shower. As he showered, he thought about what his wife would be like, he wasn't happy, but he wondered if the woman he was going to marry was another one of his rabid fangirls. He dressed in a simple black shirt, and sweat pants.

"They're here Sasuke," he heard Ino say through the door. He tied his hair in a low ponytail, and walked out of his bedroom towards the main hall.

When he arrived, he was greeted by two ANBU from the cloud village, and of course, his _lovely_ fiancée. He saw her green eyes narrow at him, as she regarded him coolly. He returned the glare, and scowled. One of the ANBU members chuckled, observing their behavior towards eachother. Ino looked at both Sasuke and his finacee and swore the room temperature drop a couple of degrees.

"Now now, you two, lets play nice, ne?" One of the ANBU officers said, a laugh evident in her voice.

Sasuke turned his gaze towards the female ANBU member, and scowled. "Hn," Ino and Sakura looked at eachother, before looking at the guests. They thought that Sasuke was being incredibly rude, by not inviting them into the house.

"Why don't you sit down, while we make tea?" Ino suggested, sending a glare in Sasuke's direction. She walked out of the room, towards the kitchen. Sakura smiled, and gestured for the guests to follow her. Sasuke took this time to look over his future wife. She was probably two inches shorter than him, her long black hair was pulled into an elaborate bun - he noticed that in the light, her hair was auburn, and a silver streak wove through the dark tresses of her hair. Her ears, he noticed were neither pointed nor rounded - and he wondered whether she was one of the essence of saint fox. She was beautiful, but the most striking feature of her was not only her eyes, but also her skin - it was the colour of heavily creamed coffee. His fiancée was wearing a traditional kimono, but he could tell that she was very fit.

"Here we are," Sakura stated, smiling. She excused herself, waltzing towards the kitchen where she would no doubt be gossiping with Ino.

His fiancée looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "You're Uchiha Sasuke, I presume?" She asked in a chipped voice, her voice sounded like wind chimes to Sasuke - beautiful, and musical.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, and you're my fiancée." He still didn't know her name, but he wasn't in a hurry to find out what it was.

His finacee nodded. "I'm Siobhan Veena," She said, obviously not happy that she was engaged to a man she barely knew. Sasuke hadn't heard of the name Siobhan, and thought it was a foreign name. Siobhan looked at her fiancé over - He had long black hair that stuck up in a weird fashion, like that of a duck butt, the left side of his face were covered by his bangs. He had steely gray eyes, accented by dark rimmed glasses. An elegant eyebrow rose - she didn't know that he wore glasses.

"Nice to meet you Siobhan." Sasuke said politely. Said girl just shrugged, and looked away. He didn't take his eyes off of her for the remainder of the evening - it wasn't like he was oogling her, he was evaluating her, and he knew that Siobhan was doing the same thing.

"I'm Akira, and this is Niasuke," the female ANBU said, pointing to herself and her comrade. "We'll be here until the wedding." Sasuke nodded, he knew they'd probably send letters to the Raikage, and the leaders of the Veena clan to let them know of their progress.

Sakura entered the room again, holding a tray of tea and cookies. She smiled lovingly at Sasuke, and Siobhan. She had to admit, the woman was beautiful, and she just hoped that they would get along, because the alliance between Cloud and Leaf depended on their marriage.

Soon, it was time to retire, and Sasuke showed his finacee her room, smirking smugly as she gasped, looking quite surprised. He returned to his room, turning off his lights, and falling into an uncomfortable slumber.

x------x------------x--------x----

**A/N:** Okay, so theres the first one. And I'll explain some things before you ask. Siobhan is pronounced shiv-awn, if you're wondering. Shiobhan is her middle name, but she goes by Siobhan because she likes her middle name more than her first name. I'll try not to make Siobhan a mary sue character, alright? And Don't bitch about the marriage between the two. As I stated before, Sasuke and Sakura will NOT be together, and neither will Hinata and Naruto.

Sasuke's hair is longer, and he does wear glasses. Everything will be explained in the story, but he's half blind because of an incident that occurred about two years before this story began. Sasuke may be a little out of character, but he's not the only one. He's older, shit happened to him while with Orochimaru, and he's changed.

**Review please. **Don't hesitate to ask questions if you're wondering about something. _**And a Beta reader is needed, so if you're interested, do PM me. **_


	3. Voyagers

**Name: **Voyagers.

**Warnings: **language, nakedness, fangirl behavior.

**Characters: **Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

**Pairings: **_none_, but _implied_ NejiIno.

**Spoilers: **_none_.

**Time frame: **Before the engagement.

**Summary:** Ino knows something Sakura doesn't.

x---------x----------x-------x-----------x----x

Sakura was a good kunoichi. She studied, was never late to training, and always tried to deepen her chakra control. She did not drink, nor did she party as the other rookies did - yeah, she was a good girl. Now, her best friend, Ino, was quite the opposite of her - yeah, she was a good kunoichi, studied hard, but she also partied hard, and often stirred trouble - something she had taken a liking to, ever since being in Naruto's company. Yes, Naruto had _corrupted_ her best friend.

But since their mission last week, Ino had been disappearing from the village, appearing late to her training, and sometimes, cancelled her lunch dates with her friend - she'd return to the village with a dreamy smile on her face. Now, Sakura was sure Ino was hiding something, because when she'd ask, Ino would just smirk before saying, _"Its nothing forehead girl." _And she'd smile dreamily. Sakura knew that she and Neji had a _thing_ going on, but she wondered if Neji was the cause of her _happiness._ But when Sakura asked Neji, he had stared at her impassively, so she quickly ruled that out -- what _was_ Ino hiding from her friend? It irked Sakura to no end.

It annoyed her when she saw Ino dragging _Naruto_ with her, and she wondered if they were having an affair behind Neji's back. Tenten had told her not to worry about it - that they were probably planning some crazy prank, and Hinata assured Sakura that they were **not** having sex, or fooling around behind Neji's back - Ino and Neji had a solid relationship - they trusted each other. But still…Sakura wasn't convinced, she knew something was going on behind her back - and her best friends _still_ kept their little secret from her.

She was going to find out one way or another.

x---x------x-----x---x

"Saku-raaa!" Naruto said in his best wheedling voice.

"No, go away. I'm busy."

"You wanna know the secret - the secret piggie and I know?"

That got her attention. "Yes." Of course she wanted to - she'd been hoping that one day they'd tell her.

Naruto grinned a sly grin. "Then come with me."

Sakura put her scrolls away, and followed Naruto out of her apartment. When they reached the gates of the village, Sakura turned to face Naruto and Ino. "This better not get me in trouble."

Ino smirked. "Oh, after I show you this, even if we _do_ get caught, you're going to **worship** the ground I walk on."

Sakura sighed, grumbling under her breath as she, Naruto and Ino left the village. They continued towards their unknown destination in silence, until they reached a crumbling ladder that was built into a crumbling stone wall. Sakura was sure that they were far away from the village, and that they'd probably return to the village around sunset - for, it was already midday. Sakura eyed the ladder, before glancing back at Ino. "It looks unstable."

Ino snorted, "So? I've already been up here many times."

Sakura sent Ino an incredulous look before looking at the ladder once again. Hell, she had already come this far, so why not see this through? She began to climb the ladder, and she heard her companions follow her.

When they reached the top, Sakura held her breath, noticing how high they were. They were all seated on the wall - taking some time to get themselves together, when Ino grinned at her, and pointed in front of her. "Lookie,"

Sakura gazed down at the stone wall enclosed area. It wasn't very big, maybe only sixteen square meters, but what made it intriguing was the natural waterfall at one end. It was extremely beautiful, but Sakura didn't know _why_ they were here. "Why are we here?"

Naruto smirked. "You'll see."

Ino smirked as well. "Hush or we'll miss the show."

Sakura was confused. What the hell? She blinked, her eyes widening when she saw the door open and the man of her dreams step through it. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, and a pair of black pants, which, she noticed were tight on his lower body. The shirt was damp with sweat, and was clinging to his body. Sakura's mouth dropped, and she could see Ino and Naruto grinning at her from the corner of her eye, but damn…She couldn't take her eyes of the fascinating site below.

"Oh my god." She mouthed to Ino. Ino just smirked, and shrugged. No **wonder** she had come back to the village smiling dreamily. Uchiha Sasuke was a walking wet dream - and it was no secret that every single woman in the village had a crush on him, and since he'd returned from Sound, well, he was sexier.

Ino smirked. "I know, I know."

Sakura's mouth dropped open again when Sasuke stripped off his shirt. _"Oh, my!" _She nearly fainted as she stared the beautiful chest of her childhood crush. This was a sight that no one should be denied.

Completely unaware of the three pairs of eyes watching his every move, Sasuke had stripped down to his bare skin. He stepped under the waterfall, and turned as he let the water sluice over his sweaty body. Ino and Sakura watched, making little sighs of awe and amazement as he brought his hands up, rubbing them across his stomach, wiping the dirt and grime away.

The sighs became outright whimpers as Sasuke slid his hands down his trim stomach and grasped his manhood with one hand, lifting it to let the water run between his legs. Sakura swore she'd died and gone to heaven - not only was she seeing Sasuke naked, but she now knew something that only she, Ino and Naruto knew. There were more sighs as he turned around - and they had a lovely view of his firm backside. A whimper escaped Sakura's lips.

Sasuke stepped out of the water, and stretched one more time before walking over to a rock, where a towel laid, and picked it up. Wrapping it around his waist, Sasuke was unaware of the disappointed moans as he hid his crowning glory from the view of the slightly obsessive women.

"I wish i were the towel," Sakura whispered, sighing dreamily as Sasuke disappeared from view.

Ino grinned. "Same time tomorrow?"

Sakura smiled dreamily. "Hell yes."

The End.

x------x--------x-------x------x

**A/N:** tsk tsk, naughty Naruto, Ino and Sakura. XD

Read and review please.


End file.
